I'm A Man
by mamamu-yan
Summary: Honey gets upset when nobody, including himself, sees him as an 18 yr old high school student. Turning to Mori for help, is there any way for his desire to be filled? Yaoi goodness, HoneyxMori. mentions of smut at the end, but it doesn't go in too much detail so I'll just leave it a T lulz. First Ouran fanfic HUZZAH.


**My first Ouran fanfic ever, yay~ -heart- I adore HoneyxMori, they're just...too precious asdfghjkl;**

**Alright I'm not a good writer and I sooo did not brainstorm thi idea, I kinda just wrote as I went so if it seems...off, I'm sorry xD I tried. Hope you still like it!**

**Pairings: HoneyxMori, MitsukunixTakashi**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 2,951  
**

**Summary: Honey gets upset when nobody, including himself, sees him as an 18 yrs old high school student. Turning to Mori for help, is there any way for his desire to be filled? Yaoi goodness, HoneyxMori. mentions of smut at the end, but it doesn't go in too much detail so I'll just leave it a T lulz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did...you don't even wanna know, brah**

Girls gathered around the two hosts, in hopes of their moe desires being satisfied. They would swoon over adorable, innocent Honey as he wolfed down cake after cake, answering all their questions with his personal Morinozuka servant, Takashi, just sitting their for show besides him leaning forward to rid Honey of any left over cake crumbs or icing from his perfectly round cheeks.

"Honey-senpai, you're so cute!"

"You're as precious as a doll!"

"Oooh, I wish I could carry you around all the time~"

"So sweet and innocent!"

The small senior grinned big from the constant shower of praise. He had his treasured Usa-Chan tucked under his chin as he held onto it tightly to give off a child-like image, the ones he always gave when entertaining these crazed fangirls.

"Thank you, ladies! You're all just as cute! And Usa-Chan thinks so, too hehe!"

His stuffed rabbit waved in the air, ears flopping but expression never changing like a certain body-guard who just came back from the private kitchens with another slice of angel food cake for the energetic ball of sugar currently squeezing his toy which earned him a series of 'awws' and squeals from their clients.

It would've been a normal day; the same constant act and compliments that were said and done every day after school hours. One of Honey and Mori's clients, squirming in her seat as heat rose to her bony cheeks, began stammering as soon as the taller of the two hosts took his seat after fetching more cake.

"Oh, uhh, Honey-senpai, we're well aware that your birthday is in a few days?"

The small blonde boy clutched his bunny with a light-hearten laugh and tossed his head forward for an enthusiastic nod. "Yep! I'm going to be 18 years old!"

The group of five or six girls all covered their mouths with a delicate hands and began talking amongst themselves about the news.

"Did you hear that? Little Honey-senpai is turning 18!"

"He couldn't be..."

"He looks way too young, it has to be a joke or something!"

"He looks so much like an 8 year old, its unbelievable!"

If only Mori hadn't been taking a break from his book and listening to the gossip, he wouldn't have noticed the slight waver in his older cousins eyes as he momentarily paused while chewing on a piece of cake. Honey had put the fork down and stared directly at the cake he was feasting on. Something entered his mind and he was now having a mental battle, according to the melancholy, far out gaze in his eyes.

Mori parted his lips, faltering on whether or not he should address Honey right at the moment, but the clients beat him to it.

"Honey-senpai, would you like cake or chocolate for your birthday?"

"My father owns a chain of toy stores, maybe I could get you a discount card!"

"Hey, I was going to get him stuffed toys..."

"I could have my chef make you his famous cheesecake. He's the best!"

The young host snapped his head up, his eyes wide and curious, his mouth in a perfect circular o until he laughed and pressed his rosy cheeks to Usa-Chan's head.

"SURE! I'd love that, as long as it came from you lovely ladies!"

The group of girls took a large intake of air and filled the room with high pitches squeal and shrieks.

"Ohhh, HONEY-SENPAI!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The host club closing went as it did every late afternoon, with the sun sent blazing through the wall sized window of the music room, giving everything an orange hue to it. The last of the students that lingered around for after school activities, such as the host club, were finally leaving in their personal limos after a hard day. Most the hosts themselves have gone home except for Mori, Honey and Haruhi, who always offered to stay after to clean up the messes caused by the rich bastards.

After those certain group of fan girls they had to entertain, Honey had been unusually quiet and always gazing off somewhere for the remainder of the day. Mori had promised Haruhi he would give her an extra hand in cleaning up earlier that morning, so Honey had to stay behind and wait for his cousin to finish up. Mori assumed, if Honey had been in a better mood, that he would graciously offer to help them, but he didn't bother to press his older cousin.

The small blonde sat on the elegant velvet chair closest to the exit, Usa-Chan sitting loosely in his lap, his still legs being too short to touch the ground. In a better mood, Honey would've had Usa-Chan's stuffing being squeezed out of him, his legs swinging back and forth to an unheard tune, and his face having the most perfect smile fitted on it. This man, Mori observed as he slid a chair into place, is just as expressionless as he was, sitting like a stature, no emotion radiating from him. There was something serious on his mind, and Mori had a smile idea of what it could be.

Haruhi bowed her thanks to Mori-senpai when he had rather suddenly and awkwardly approached her when she was on her hands in knees trying to get some food out of the carpet. She was surprised he said something to her that was a sentence long.

"I'm taking Mitskuni home."

No questions asked, the two were on their way to the front of the school after exiting through the entrance. Mori offered his usual piggy back ride for Honey, but he solemnly refused, and Mori didn't inquire any further.

They called Honey's personal limo and the two of them were driven to The Hanizozuka estate out of pure habit. Mori was always openly welcomed to the Haninozuka's, day or night, whenever they wanted and it was a daily routine for Mori to trail behind Honey as he went home, just to make sure he was safe. Mori was more of a regular guest than his younger brother Satoshi who would come and visit Honey's younger brother Chika every once in a while, but because of age restrictions, he wasn't allowed to leave the house as freely. The Haninozuka house maids even refer the guest bedroom across the hall from Honey's as Mori's bedroom, proving that he was a regular there. In a situation like this, Honey is secretly glad Mori decided to come back to his house. He felt as if he would burst any minute.

Niether of them spoke a word to each other the car ride there. Honey slowly got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front doors and ventured towards Honey's bedroom on the second floor. He slid open his door and neatly placed his school bag and shoes nearby. Mori noted that as well, when normally Honey would be so excited to be home he'd toss his shoes off across the room, along with his book bag and plop down on his king sized bed. The young man seemed more calmly, almost mature like.

Still, Mori didn't say anything. He would mention it in a few minutes when they both get more comfortable out of their school uniform. He already had an extra set of around the house clothes in the guest room he always slept in.

Mori turn to face the door, already loosening his tie as he reached for the door. "Be right back."

Honey stood motionless in front of his bed, with his head bowed down and arms limply at his side. He hadn't said anything to anyone for the rest of the afternoon, but now that Mori was the one to address him first, he turned his head slightly to the side. Sweet loli-shota facade gone, his eyes a little darker than usual, his voice dropped a little before Mori could take another step.

"Takashi, I hate myself."

Mori's hand froze on the door handle. He stood there for a few seconds before letting his hand slip down to his side. He waited for Honey to go on, but he didn't say anything else. Turning his body around, Mori stared at the back of Honey's head, his golden locks illuminating from the burning light of the late sunset through the window. If the tension in the room wasn't so high, it would've been a picture perfect moment.

Without even having to look, Honey felt Mori's eye bore into his head and, feeling frustrated, stomped his foot stubbornly and threw himself onto his bed recklessly.

Mori's eye continued to stare at his older cousin, as if he was trying to speak to Honey without actually opening his mouth. Mori could talk to Honey through his eyes, as can Honey to Mori. It was something they developed over the many years of spending time with each other.

The taunting glare coming from the taller male in his room infuriated the smaller one even more. "Stop it, Takashi! Say something, anything! Stop staring..."

Mori responded automatically. "Why do you hate yourself, Mitsukuni?"

With a low grunt, Honey lifted his upper body off the bed, eyes glaring to the side but lips forming in irresistibly cute pout that ruins the image the young martial artist was trying to portray. "I don't know." he practically lied through his teeth.

"If you don't know, why bring it up? If you can't help yourself, why bother asking other to help you?"

"SHUT UP!" Mitsukuni snapped at his cousin through tears. His small hands were now balled up in fists, his chest rising at a fast rate from all the anger building up within him. Though the picture might disturbs others who prefer to loli-shota act, this was perfectly normal for Takashi to witness. Mitsukuni's hidden self could be displayed in many different ways, and Takashi has seen them all. Or, at least he thought he did. He, like all the girls at Ouran, forget they're dealing with an almost 18 year old.

"I can't..." Mitsukuni breathed, looking down at his dangling feet with teary eyes, "...I can't stand how people see me as just a little kid..." He took a moment before Takashi replied to roughly wipe away a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Mitsukuni, that's just your personality. I thought you wanted people to see your true self?" Takashi pointed out, though not moving from his post by the door.

"I know, I know! And I'm happy!" He whined, falling backwards on the bed in exasperation.

"But..." He began slowly, "...can't they remember that I'm almost an adult? I mean, I'd still love cake and cute things as much as ever!"

He paused, rolling over to his side. He watched his hand clutch the bed sheets, forgetting that Takashi was even in the room. At this point, he was arguing with himself.

"Why can't they also see me as a mature person...?"

Takashi made his way over to Mitsukuni's bed, sitting down with ease so he wouldn't shake it and disturb his cousin. "Do you see yourself as a mature person?"

Mitsukuni furrowed his brow and looked over his shoulder to the taller man. "Of course! That's my problem."

"Then act like a mature person."

The monotone of Takashi's voice whenever they discussed serious problems, always made Mitsukuni feel like the bad guy. The way Takashi says it, its like it was never a problem in the first place, making Mitsukuni feel a little dumb and selfish. Takashi was always so honest with what he says. He never regrets anything...maybe that's why Mitsukuni loves that man too much.

Mitsukuni fell quiet, thinking over Takashi's words over in his mind. When Takashi got to response,

"Like I said earlier; you need to help yourself and believe in yourself before others can get involved."

"Ooh, but Takashi..." Mitsukuni drawled, rolling over back onto his back, "I need the support from others first!"

Onyx met amber, the sun was now hidden behind the mountain peeks. The bedroom was now getting gradually darker as the minutes passed, but neither of them gave an effort to turn a light on.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi murmured before letting his calloused hand touch that baby soft skin of his cheeks. 'No wonder, his skin could be easily mistaken for that of a child's...'

"Takashi." the blonde replied just as softly. "I can't do this...without your help."

The young man was perplexed by his cousin's choice of words. "How could I help?"

Mitsukuni rolled over on his stomach, facing Takashi and, with the accompany of the full moon glowing bright in the darkening sky, lighting his face, a very dark crimson blush dusted over his youthful face, his misty brown eyes trying to find anywhere else to look but Takashi's face.

"Please, Takashi...make me feel 18."

The timid request struck Takashi's mind like a brick, knowing instantly what the older man wanted. Takashi was known to Mitsukuni as a man who never hesitates and never regrets what he says or does, but seeing the usually stoic man become flustered amused his cousin. He giggle, pulling himself up from his stomach and now inching closer to the tall man on his hands and knees.

"Oh please..." Mitskuni whispers, one hands gripping a broad shoulder, the other resting calmly on his firm chest,

"Make me feel like an adult."

The lump gathering around in Takashi's throat was swallowed with a little struggle, but he regained his breathing patterns before Mitsukuni enclosed the space between their lips with gentle, butterfly like kiss.

Its not that Takashi didn't WANT to grant this wish, but...he didn't want to regret it.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Silent type~" Mitsukuni teased once he pulled away far enough to obverse Takashi's face in the moonlight.

"Mitsukuni," his voice trembled at the last syllable, "there...are other way to prove that you're indeed 18."

Straddling his hips without hesitation, Mitsukuni fiddled with the buttons on Takashi's shirt, hot breath ghosting over his neck as he mumbled a barely audible reply. "Mmm, yes...but, I think this way would be the most convincing."

Takashi Morinozuka has not seen all the sides of Mitsukuni yet. He will admit, he has had thoughts about the little senior, in all sorts of clothing, in various scenarios...mostly doing them for HIS enjoyment. Little hands wandering around, trained muscle against slim bones, the _delicious _noises coming from that heavenly voice he wakes up to every morning with a phone call...

"You've thought about this, haven't you?"

Of course when Takashi does show some sort of emotion, its easy to read his face.

"...Yes."

Mitsukuni only grinned more, thin arms slithering around Takashi's toned neck.

"Do this for me...please, Takashi?"

Takashi tensed up, his hands resting securely on slender hips the were nestled comfortably on his lap. He wanted to do this...but right now? During this situation? It could help Mitsukuni...

"I don't," he whispered hoarsely, "want to do anything you might regret later on..."

Mitsukuni bit his lip cutely, but almost as seductively by the position he was in, as he gazed into Takashi's eyes. "Sounds like you're the one who will regret it."

The man closed his eyes, defeated. 'He knows too much about me...'

The words out of his mouth were different from the ones he originally thought. "You're incredible, Mitsukuni."

The blonde giggles, running his hand around in s circular motion around Takashi's left breast, his eyes wondering down to watch himself to this.

"How about we see...who the incredible one is tonight?"

The thought still made Takashi uneasy. Doing something so unsinful to the one he's suppose to protect and watch over with his life. This perfect human being now sitting on him, teasing him...Mitsukuni was becoming a man.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi shifter under his cousin's light weight, "I don't-"

"And that's an order, Takashi."

Within seconds Takashi had the smaller blonde engulfed in a series of passionate kisses and moans, the moonlight pouring over their entangled bodies to guide them through the night. Clothing was tossed and forgotten, oxygen felt limited, but neither of them cared.

"I'll show you what it feels like...to be a real man..."

"T-thank you...Takashi."


End file.
